The Oddest of Affairs
by Dawn Bently
Summary: Quiet and shy Astoria Greengrass somehow catches the eye of coy and mysterious Draco Malfoy, but that's not the most intresting aspect of their mismatched relationship. Rather, it's the long trip to the alter worth every moment, terrible or otherwise.


It's a miracle she survived, as far as Astoria Greengrass was concerned. Pansy Parkinson was arguably the worst person to walk the halls of Hogwarts, Snape included. However she managed to survive the war, Astoria was sure she needed to write a survival's guide for any future wars so that future generations could profit from the only thing Pansy's ever done correctly. Case in point, Astoria and her most recent connection had been strolling through the parts of Diagon Alley where stores were up and running once more when Pansy had appeared.

Draco had opted to remain in the main area of the store while Astoria ventured into the back areas to try on a cloak she'd spotted on sale. Of course, he insisted that he would buy her any cloak she wanted, not just the one marked down. Naturally, he lost that argument, but he'd never been happier to lose arguments than when arguing against sparkling blue eyes staring up at him. He knew she tried to look angry, but he found it to be quite cute and so he usually laughed and gave into whatever it was she wanted at that point in time.

As Astoria walked out from the back room, the new cloak draped around her shoulders, she found Draco's face twisted up as he stared down at Pansy beside him. She almost laughed at the look across his face. He appeared as though he'd smelled something absolutely terrible, but Astoria was fairly certain that was just his reaction to Pansy.

"It's so good to see you again!" She squealed as she tried to reach out and touch his arm. Draco let out a dry laugh as he stepped away from Pansy, Astoria's presence still going unnoticed. "How have you been? It's been ages! Why haven't you owled me?"

"Oh, I uh… no longer have an owl at my disposal." Draco answered and Astoria had wanted to laugh. Of course when Pansy's face twisted into concern, some kind of unladylike snort had left her throat before she could control it.

"Astoria." Pansy's voice had quickly changed from the obnoxious tone apparently reserved for flirting to a harsh one apparently reserved for competition for her old flame. Astoria, however, only narrowed her eyes at Pansy, curious as to what age Pansy would reach before maturity came upon her. Astoria was willing to bet quite a high number.

"So you're still alive." Pansy's stuck up tone was cold in the air, and when Astoria remained unaffected by the harsh words, she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Very good, Pansy." Astoria responded and Draco's eyes went wide. Until that moment, he'd only known a sweet and gentle Astoria, one he enjoyed possibly too much, and yet as Astoria met Pansy's cruelly crafted words, he was even more attracted to the short woman who's on sale cloak was dragging along the floor. That of course, could be perfectly mended with a simple spell, though Draco couldn't care less one way or the other.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy demanded and Astoria shrugged as she turned her back to the woman to peer at herself in the mirrors. After looking at the cloak and noting which alterations would have to be made, Astoria looked at Pansy through the mirror.

"Draco was helping me pick a new cloak." Astoria answered truthfully before her eyes shifted to Draco in the mirror. He was wearing one of the smiles she saw so rarely when they were in public, unless they were arguing, of course. He always seemed to be smiling in the midst of some silly argument, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out. She was always quite upset, depending on the topic, and yet Draco always seemed so entertained.

"Well, you should take his advice, then." Pansy retorted. "He is very stylish, and he'd never pick something dreadful like that. Besides, you're not nearly tall enough to pull it off. Perhaps, try the children's rack."

Astoria giggled her innocent girlish giggle Draco almost loved to hear as she turned back to look at Pansy. The cloak floated in the air around her before settling on the ground once more, though only Draco noticed. Pansy was glaring at Astoria' face while Draco was enjoying the entire image of the beautiful woman smiling even in the face of a rather dreadful person.

"Next time I need to go shopping, I'll just owl you, Pansy. But I must know, what days do you visit your father in Azkaban? I should hate to bother you on days reserved for family activities. Perhaps you should owl me a copy of your weekly schedule and we can go from there." Astoria's smile and tone were so cheerful, Draco had remained perfectly silent. If he hadn't been so distracted by her, he might've had enough sense to intervene in the disaster playing out before him. As Astoria handled it herself, he couldn't help but feel she truly didn't need his assistance, even if he'd like very much to give it to her.

Pansy huffed as she looked to Draco, but he didn't notice. He was looking at Astoria, who looked to him after Pansy did. Seeing his smile widen, Astoria smiled as well, and laugh actually left her lips before she turned her back to him to look at herself in the mirror once more.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, her voice having lost its edge and harshness. Remember her presence, Draco turned to her and nodded as he cleared his throat.

"We should have lunch sometime." Draco commented, though it was clear to all three that he had absolutely no intent of lunching with his childhood crush. Without letting her respond, Draco turned back to Astoria, who was turning in front of the mirror with her head tilted over her shoulder to look at observe how the cloak fell on her small frame.

At some point in time, Pansy had left, but Draco hadn't noticed, nor had Astoria. The two had continued their shopping trip with more smiles than it had started with, and the subject of Pansy hadn't been broached again. The two had only been seeking out each other's company for the last few months, but those few awkward moments between Astoria and Pansy had told Draco far more than any other moment he'd spent with Astoria until then. He wasn't sure how to put it into words, or if it was even possible, but he knew something was different about Astoria compared to other girls.

She wasn't his usual type, which had already displayed itself during the Pansy incident. Beyond that, Astoria had certain qualities he had never considered attractive until Astoria showed them. For instance, he'd never enjoyed Pansy's sharp tongue, and yet Astoria's made her all the more attractive. He was also convinced that shy, quiet girls were never worth the time. They simply could not carry on interesting conversation except on the most mundane of topics. Astoria had proven him quite wrong, but he enjoyed every moment of being wrong in a way he never had before.

In addition to Pansy's guide to survival, Astoria was sure Narcissa Malfoy should pen her own novel to guide mothers on how to become completely over bearing and, of course, how to hover around their children properly. If Draco had wanted to intervene between Astoria and Pansy, he certainly did not want to intervene between Astoria and his mother.

Of course, he had no idea what the pair were arguing about, since they had arrived to Malfoy Manor already in the midst of the argument. Astoria was not smiling as she usually was when crafting her words to suit her needs. Instead she appeared actually angry, and not in the cute manner he so enjoyed. She was actually angry. His mother was angry, too, but she only had the one shade of terrifying anger. And yet, Astoria held her ground all the same. It would've been enduring had Draco not been stunned by his mother's deadly stare.

"I don't care what you think looks best." Narcissa commented, essentially guaranteeing Draco would not step in at all. That, of course, only applied if he intended to stick around the argument at all. "I've already told you which dress Draco wants to see."

Astoria's face twisted in confusion as she stared at her future mother-in-law. "How could you possibly answer that question? That's insanity. You have no idea what he likes, and I'm not wearing that dreadful dress."

Draco had put the pieces of the argument together as he approached Astoria. He put his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her temple, as though the argument weren't occurring at all.

"How was the shopping?" He asked, and Astoria registered his high pitch as a concerned tone.

"Terrible." Astoria answered simply, still holding Narcissa's gaze. "She already bought me a dress. It's lace. And it has this-"

"You can't tell him about the dress!" Narcissa stopped Astoria mid sentence, and Astoria let out a dry laugh. "It's terrible luck for a groom to know what his bride will be wearing before the wedding."

"Then what is the problem? I won't be wearing it, anyway." Astoria replied and Draco avoided his mother's gaze. He'd hoped the floor would open up and swallow him whole, but when that didn't happen he cleared his throat and looked at Astoria.

"How would you like to go out tonight?" He asked and Astoria finally met his gaze.

"I'd like to elope tonight." Astoria answered, and Draco's face quickly lost all color. He stared down his bride with pure fear before he slowly turned to his mother. She appeared as though Voldermolt was holding a wand to her throat as she stared at the evil threatening to steal away her son from her grasp.

"Draco would never leave me!" Narcissa declared and Astoria shut her eyes as she shook her head. She drew in a deep breath before she looked at Draco again. When she was convinced he would not defend her, she turned to Narcissa again.

"He's not leaving you. I don't think you fully understand the concept of marriage. It has nothing to do with you, and yet somehow you've twisted it so that it's completely about you." Astoria was clearly losing the composure Draco had loved most about her, but he knew she wasn't to blame. Had his mother not been so oppressed by his father so many years ago, she might've been the one to put an end to Voldermolt's insanity. Of that, Draco had fully confidence.

"He's my son!"

"I think we've covered that." Astoria responded sharply.

"Can we pick this up at another time?" Draco asked curiously as he looked to his mother, then to Astoria. "You know, after you've had time to cool down."

"Fine," Narcissa agreed with a quick word. "Astoria, you should just go see your parents. Draco and I will go out for dinner."

Astoria rolled her eyes as she turned away from Narcissa and bit her lip to avoid responding unfavorably. "Actually," Draco spoke up as he cleared his throat. "Astoria and I were going to go out tonight."

Narcissa, who had taken the news as though it were a death threat, only let out a short breath. She kept her gaze on Draco, who did his best not to look away. "So you are leaving me?"

Draco, who had no idea how to answer such a question, left it unanswered. Eventually, Narcissa fled the room and the betrothed couple was left alone. Draco turned down to look at Astoria, his hands falling onto her waist. He took a breath as he bent down to press their foreheads together and peer into her eyes. "It can't be that terrible of a dress." He commented and Astoria huffed as she stepped out of his embrace.

"It has a huge poof," Astoria said, her face displaying her disgust with it. She motioned to her side with both hands to show the placement and size of the monstrosity on the dress. "It's not anything! It's just there. Like some kind of tumor or something. And it's got lace all across the top like I'm kind of prostitute or something."

"I'm sure that's not what my mother was trying to imply." Draco replied but was met with a cold stare from his future bride. Astoria only huffed as she turned away from his gaze.

Luckily, Astoria always had her friends to turn to when plagued by the annoyances of Draco's daily life. In the beginning, Draco hadn't been too fond of one of Astoria's closest friends, but eventually, he accepted it for what it was. After a while, he actually enjoyed Ginny and Harry Potter. Well, Ginny and Astoria were close, and Harry and Draco were dragged by their wife and fiancé, respectively. Draco actually liked the presence of a happy couple opposed to the constant bickering that surrounded him at home. Astoria was sure the two needed to explain all the things necessary to a happy relationship, but Ginny was assured her that she and Draco certainly met all the requirements.

"So, how's the wedding coming?" Ginny asked curiously as she leaned over the table and looked to Astoria. In response, Astoria sighed and leaned back in her chair, feeling Draco's arm, which was draped along the back of her chair, pressing against her shoulders.

"It's terrible." Astoria said as she leaned forward again.

"What happened?" Ginny asked and Astoria turned to Draco.

"Go ahead. Tell them."

"What? Is it not bad enough I've got to go back there tonight? No I've got to tell the story as well?" Draco asked and Astoria rolled her eyes while trying to be annoyed by him. Of course, the smile forcing its way across her lips gave her true emotions away, and Draco laughed at her odd expression which consisted of forced annoyance and true happiness.

Though Ginny and Harry had been around Astoria and Draco for some time, both were unaccustomed to the Draco he had become over time. They had never heard him laugh during their Hogwarts years, let alone smile. Yet, he did both often when in the presence of Astoria.

"It can't that bad," Harry commented with a shrug. "You should've seen the hour before ours. You'd have thought the next war was starting."

Ginny huffed as she hit her husband lightly with the back of her hand. He only laughed as he shook his head, but Draco took the comment all too seriously. That was precisely what scared him the most about his upcoming nuptials.

"At least you have a mother-in-law who loves you." Astoria responded as she turned from Draco to Harry. She had started to smile, and Ginny had noticed the way Draco often lifted her mood without doing anything at all. "Mine is convinced I'm a world class thief."

"And what exactly have you stolen?" Ginny asked with a laugh and Astoria solemnly turned to her.

"Her son." Astoria's voice was all too seriously and Draco drew in a deep breath as he raised his free arm towards the bartender across the room.

"I need a drink." He commented before he looked to Astoria.

"She's your mother." She told him as though he needed reminding. As a woman to take their drink orders approached the table, Draco turned away from Astoria.

"Two firewhiskeys, please." He said and she nodded as she jotted the order down in her pad of paper. "Want anything?" He asked as he turned to Astoria, who only laughed at him and shook her head. Harry ordered a drink next then turned to Ginny, silently asking the same question.

"Oh," Ginny blushed slightly as she shook her head. "I'm not drinking tonight." She said simply. The woman nodded and walked away, but Harry kept his gaze on his wife.

"You feeling alright?" He asked with narrowed eyes and Ginny nodded without looking at him. Astoria knew the truth, but Ginny hadn't yet told Harry about her pregnancy. Astoria assured her that Harry would be thrilled, even if they had decided to wait a bit longer. Nonetheless, Ginny nervously held onto the secret of their child. "You haven't had a drink in a month. Even Ron noticed, Ginny."

"You could give my brother, and your best friend, a little more credit." Ginny responded without looking at him, but Harry shook his head as he turned away.

"Because he's always been rather detail oriented, has he?" Harry asked, and Draco wanted to laugh at the comment, but successfully held it back. No matter how many times Ginny and Astoria assured him that whatever childish rivalry had once been between him and Harry has since disappeared, Draco felt it odd to treat the three Gryffindor friends with any more than polite conduct. Draco, as well as Harry, steadfastly refused to become too comfortable with one another.

"Well, does she like your dress, at least?" Ginny asked, changing the subject as she looked to Astoria.

"She doesn't know I'm wearing it." Astoria answered, ignoring Draco's stare in her direction. "I told her I was going to wear the dress she bought."

"Astoria," Draco sighed and she turned to him. "You didn't."

"You saw how she was treating me today. What did you think happened to her?" Astoria asked, and Draco shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I'd rather you put her under Imperious than lie to her. How well do you think that's going to work on the actual day?"

"Maybe we can put her under it then." Astoria commented and Draco turned away from her as he focused on his breathing. Astoria and Ginny looked at one another, both stifling their girlish giggling as much as they could. As soon as their drinks arrived, Draco drank the first firewhiskey and put his head back as he willed the stress of the wedding away. When that didn't work, he drank the second.

"You're going to get a stomach ache, drinking that way." Astoria warned him and Draco turned to look down at her.

"Well, you're not staying tonight, so I guess it doesn't matter." Draco replied.

"I have to go see Daphne." She told him and Draco nodded. "She's my sister, Draco." Astoria commented, sounding as though she were arguing with him, even though he hadn't responded to her. At least, that's how Ginny and Harry saw it. Draco knew fairly well that they certainly were headed down an argument.

"I know who the woman is, Astoria." Draco replied as he stared forward.

"Well, you have your mother, and I have my sister."

"She accused me of putting you under the Imperious Curse." Draco huffed as he looked to her. "Whatever my mother has done, hardly compares."

"Can you blame her?" Astoria asked. "You were dreadful at Hogwarts. Absolutely terrible."

"Thank you." Draco replied sarcastically as he silently wished he'd ordered three drinks. "But I'd like to point out that I never did anything to your sister. She has no reason to hate me."

"She liked you and you were dating Pansy." Astoria answered and Draco nearly snorted as he laughed and faced Astoria again. "Yeah." She nodded, answering his silent question if she was seriously. "She used to pick her classes so that she could pass you in the hall in between. Something about dropping her books and accidently bumping into you."

"What?" Ginny asked in a laugh and Astoria nodded as she looked at her. "That's sad."

"Daphne was very odd back then."

"Back then?" Draco asked as he widened his eyes in doubt. Harry chuckled slightly as he leaned back in his chair and put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I thought that was ongoing problem."

"Does she still feel that way?" Harry asked curiously and Astoria shook her head as she let out a soft laugh and looked up at Draco. "What changed?"

"She said he's too soft now." Astoria answered, looking straight at Draco. Ginny had broken into laughter, and Harry had attempted to hide his entertainment, but failed. Draco appreciated the attempt but sighed as he shook his head.

"She didn't say that," Draco said as though saying the words made it true, but Astoria nodded as she giggled.

"She did, love." Astoria answered and he groaned as he leaned back in his seat. "She said you lost your manliness when your mother had to save you."

Draco, who was obviously suffering a blow to his ego, drew in a deep breath as he tightened his grip around Astoria's shoulders. She was smiling as she moved closer to him, her hand resting on his leg nearest to her. She pushed herself up to put a kiss on his cheek, but he'd turned and caught her lips between his. After pulling apart, Astoria began to blush, knowing Harry and Ginny were just across the table.

"Well, Daphne's never been the brightest girl, now has she?" Astoria asked and Draco smiled again as he turned away from her, but did not loosen his arm around her.

"I hope all our kids are in Ravenclaw like you." Draco commented and Astoria laughed as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why?" Ginny asked, always laughing at the admission.

"Slytherin Dungeon is awful." Draco shrugged as he peered about the room, not looking at anything in specific. "It's nothing like the Ravenclaw tower."

"How could you possibly know that?" Astoria asked and Draco looked back at her.

"Uh… You know… rumors."

Astoria laughed as she rolled her eyes and looked to Ginny, who remained just as unconvinced. "What was her name?" Astoria asked and Draco scoffed as he shrugged and laughed. "You don't remember." Astoria commented and Draco cleared his throat.

"She was blonde." Draco commented and Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely terrible." She repeated and Draco laughed.

Ginny and Harry did not attend the Malfoys' wedding, but Astoria did not mind. She was far too focused on what could happen when she strolled down the aisle in a dress other than the expensive one purchased by Narcissa Malfoy. In the back of her mind, she wondered what might happen once Narcissa learned of Astoria's plans not to change her name entirely, but instead to hyphenate it.

Also sitting in one of the rows on the groom's side was none other than Pansy Parkinson, along with her parents. They had been invited by courtesy of Narcissa, who had insisted all the important families be present.

Once Astoria was ready to approach her husband on the day of their wedding, however, she'd completely forgotten about Narcissa sitting in the front row in front of her son. She's also let thoughts of Pansy escape her, and the only thoughts which remained were the ones of Draco.

Even from the distance, she knew he was nervous. His unfaltering smile didn't show it, but his fumbling hands did. As she reached him, however, she took her hand and suddenly his hands had become steady when holding hers. The actions that followed had become a blur in her mind, as well as his. She didn't have a moment of clarity until he held her to his body in the center of the dance floor.

Their bodies were completely pressed together, Draco's arm wrapped around her body, his hand holding hers on his shoulder. The differences in their heights appeared awkward to any bystander, but Draco liked the way he was required to bend his head to meet hers. As she peered into his eyes, he smiled at her, a sweet and genuine smile that made the rest of her thoughts fade away.

"I love you," Draco whispered softly before he caught her lips in his. She kissed him for a moment before she pulled back and looked into his shining eyes again.

"I love you, too." She told him as a sudden realization had come about her. Throughout the course of their relationship, which certainly had it's rough times, she had always been so concerned with all the things everyone else did in their lives and to her. She'd been so focused on Pansy at one point in time. For several months, Narcissa would not leave Astoria's waking life, and for the duration of their engagement, Astoria had idolized the simple relationship between Ginny and Harry. Somehow along the way, Astoria had forgotten what she and Draco were good at together. She didn't know how it was possible to forget something so intrinsic, but she knew it had been with them throughout their entire relationship.

As Draco held her tightly, she only smiled at him, knowing that he would always be beside her no matter what they faced. Nervous or not, he would never leave her side, nor would she ever leave his. Considering they'd already faced the worst of his mother, she was confident that they could handle anything else thrown their way.


End file.
